


After the race (Brasil Drabble)

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brasil 2018, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: After witnessing the Verstappen/Ocon incident Valtteri decided to check in on his boyfriend.





	After the race (Brasil Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble written after the Brazilian GP. It did turn out to be less angry than I originally planned.

Valtteri looked around quickly, than gave a knock on the door just before opening it. The man inside turned around angrily, eyes blazing. Quickly he threw up his hands. “It’s just me.” He saw some of the tension leave the younger his body. Swallowing he took a careful step closer, well aware of the other his adrenaline filled temper. “Do you want talk about it?”

 

“Why?! It’s not gonna change anything.”

 

It was true and Valtteri couldn’t blame him for being angry. Shrugging he took another step closer. “It doesn’t, but it might help you.” The younger just pressed his lips together, a clear sign he was not willing to talk. “Okay, well I better get back to my garage than” he said, knowing it was better to just leave him be and let him calm down. “Teams probably already wondering where I am.”

 

He was about to open the door when the other did speak up. “Why didn’t you stop me?” Surprisingly there was no anger in it, as it sounded like an honest question.

 

Confused he turned back around. “What do you mean?”

 

“Back at the weighing with Ocon, why didn’t you stop me or pull me away?”

 

The corners of his lips curled up in a tiny smile. “I know better than to get involved with you when you’re angry Max” he told the young man.

 

The Dutchman didn’t seem to like his answer much, looking annoyed. “So you just stood there? What if I had punched him, had started it fight?”

 

“Then I would’ve stepped in” he answered. “But I know you Max. Yes you were angry and it clearly wasn’t the time for you to confront Ocon about what happened, but I knew you wouldn’t hurt him.” Max eyes widened a little, surprised by his words. It made him wonder. “Did you think you would hurt him?”

“I.., I don’t know” Max hesitantly answered, eyes looking down to the ground. “I was so angry and then to see him there, I just wanted him confront him, but at the same time I couldn’t stand to see his face.”

 

Valtteri nodded, completely understanding how Max must have felt. Placing a hand on Max his shoulder he told him, “You might have a temper Max, but you are not a violent person.”

 

Max shrugged his hand off, turning away from him. “What I did…”

 

Without him having to say it, Valtteri knew what he meant. Everyone in the paddock had heard the stories about Max his father. “What you did is human. Sure it might not be politically correct to do it and I’m sure the media will love it, but what you will do next is the most important part.”

 

Slowly Max turned around again. “Do you really mean that?” And it tore at his heart that Max had doubted that. Doubted himself.

 

He nodded. Sure Max shouldn’t have acted the way he did, but what did you expect of an adrenaline filled driver, who had lost his chance to win the race because of someone else his mistake. “Depends, are you going to talk to him?”

 

Instantly Max his posture went back to tense, as he crossed his arms. “No.”

 

Now there was a typical Max Verstappen response. “I don’t mean now, but in like a few days or at least before the next race? When you have had time to cool down and analyze the situation.”

 

The stubborn look on Max face stayed for a few more moments, before he sighed. Arms dropping back down, next to his body. “I have to, don’t I.” Valtteri nodded. “Then yeah, I guess I will talk to him. Explain myself and let him explain why he made such a fucking stupid move.”

 

“Better now ask him it that way” Valtteri joked lightly, earning him a glare. “But it’s good that you will. To me, actions like that say far more than those we say or do when we are filled with adrenaline and emotion.” 

 

Max nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

Cocking his a head a little he looked at Max confused. “Exactly what are you thanking me for?” 

 

Max gave him a little smile and wrapped his arms around Valtteri’s waist. “For everything. For in a way, not stepping in with Ocon. For believing in me.”

 

Smiling he rested their foreheads together. “Trust me, the Ocon bit was more for me than for you.”

 

Max chuckled. “Don’t tell me you are afraid of me?”

 

His lips curled up into a smile. “Afraid, no. Unwilling to face an angry you when I don’t have to, yes.” Laughing when Max glared and playfully slapped his back, before becoming serious again. “You are not your father Max, you might lash out, but you won’t turn to violence.” 

 

For a moment Max just looked at him, searched his eyes. Doubting if what he had said was true, before a small smile appeared on his lips. Valtteri returned it, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend to which Max eagerly responded.

 

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Max the stewards want to see you.” The voice of what he guessed was one of the Red Bull guys announced. Valtteri silently cursed the man’s timing. 

 

Max sighed and threw his head back in frustration while he himself stayed quiet, rubbing soothing circles on the younger his back. “I guess I should’ve expected that.” Valtteri’s only response was a nod and sympathetic little smile. “Well I better go” Max said. Seemingly reluctant to pulling out off Valtteri’s arms. “Meet you at the bar later?” 

 

He nodded. “I could use a drink.” After all he himself hadn’t really had the race he had wanted. 

 

Biting his lip, Max was quick to grab his hand and squeeze it. “First round is on me” the Dutchman told him. “You can pay the ones after, so I can drink my sorrows” he quickly followed up with a wink. Valtteri narrowed his eyes as Max was quick to leave the room. But he wasn’t really upset, in all honesty he was actually glad the younger was already joking again. Of course the anger wasn’t completely gone yet, but it hadn’t consumed Max in a way he feared it might have.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this didn't turn out to be as angry as planned as Max insecure and self doubting side showed up. Which I think is an result of ready comment were Max was compared to his father, because of his actions.
> 
> So anyway my opinion on the whole incident is pretty much Valtteri's. Should Max have acted the way he did, no. Can I blame him for it, again no. The politically correct answer would be to say "Max was in the wrong for the way he acted", but in my opinion you can't expect a driver who has adrenaline and anger rushing through his body to be that cool headed. Hell haven't we all done things in the heat of the moment when we were really angry, that we shouldn't have? Because I sure have. Anyway let me know your thoughts on the situation.


End file.
